Those Behind the Heroes
by Revenge77
Summary: These are the stories of loved ones that the League have lost, and all the good and bad days they have had. These are the stories of the people that made our favorite sidekicks who they are today. *Warning*: Abuse, tears, drama, and extreme cuteness.


**I don't own anything, but Carter(Firelight), Daisy(Seraph), Zoey (Lightning), Allison(Nightingale), Mia(She-Cat), Maria(Alley-Cat),Molly(Broken Arrow), Joey(Green Hood), Abigail(Blue Canary), Anya (Red Cheshire), and Thalia(Scarlet Archer).**

* * *

><p><strong>Richard:<strong>

Richard Grayson or better known as Dick Grayson was laughing as he ran and played with his sister around the circus. "Alli, slow down!" Richard whined as he chased his little sister around trying to catch her. Once the eight year old boy finally caught the younger blacked hair girl, he tagged her and ran away.

Alli was about to run after her brother when their mother stepped out of their tent and said,"Come here my little Robin and Nightingale," and the two stopped playing and ran to their mother who hugged them.

"Go get ready for dinner," their mom said and they went inside.

Towards the end of dinner Dick and Alli had eating everything, but their cabbage and Dick asked,"Can we go practice now?"

"Can we Mama?" Allison asked and her mother shook her head.

"Eat the rest of your food, then we'll go practice," their father said and the two reluctantly ate the cabbage on their plates.

"Let's go, Alli," Dick said and the two raced ahead.

"Allison, Richard, slow down," their father said and the two ran into the made circus tent and their parents followed them in.

"Alli, Dick, your father said to slow...," their mother started to say, then gasped seeing a shadowy figure in front of her children. The man came out of the shadows smiling at them and the two kids stood their frozen.

"Looks like the circus is in town," the man said with a deranged smirk on his face.

He then held his hand out to Dick to shake and said,"Tony Zucco, nice to meet you two," and Allison and Dick stared at the man in awe, that when their father put a hand on their shoulders and shoved them gentle towards their mother.

He then shook Zucco's hand and asked,"John Grayson, the circus manager, can I help you?"

"I would like to think that I'm here to assist you, John, for a small price my brothers and I will provide your circus with protection," Zucco said as Mary hugged her children as men came out the shadows.

"Protection? I'm not even sure why we would need your protect," John said crossing his arms and Dick mimicked him.

"I come from a circus family myself, so let me put this in a way you can understand. If you don't pay up you'll have to deal with a strong man, a loin tamer, and a juggler," Zucco said as his brothers destroyed stuff in the circus tent, making Allison and Dick angry. So the two both jumped in front of the juggler who was throwing things and knocking stuff down and breaking them.

"Stop!" Dick demanded with his arms out blocking his way.

"Please...," Allison said adding to her brother she hid behind.

This scared Mary and she yelled,"Dick! Alli!"

Zucco's smirk only grew and he walked over to the children and said,"You got quite a family, John. My Father once told me, 'Family is the most important thing'. My brothers are the world to me, I couldn't think of what I would do if something happened to them," and he put a hand on Allison's and Richard's shoulder squeezing hard, hurting them. This made John angry and he lashed out and hit Zucco in the face and knocking him to the ground. With that Zucco's brothers started to attack John, but he took all of them down until the strong man knocked him down.

"Papa!" Allison yelled, but Mary kept her daughter and son away for their safety.

"Let me be truthful, John, I don't think your family or circus will do alright without our protection," Zucco said.

"Funny because I think we'll do just fine," Dick said glaring at Tony Zucco.

"And what makes you think that, Sunny?" Zucco said as he watched Dick's sister hop on his back.

"Because we called the cops!" Allison said happily as Dick pulled out the cell phone showing it off. Then saw a dark figure appear behind Zucco and Dick gasped causing Zucco turned around only to be punched in the face.

"Let's get out of here," one of the brothers yelled and they ran off while the loin tamer stayed behind using his bullwhip against the dark knight. Batman then used his batarang to disable him and knock him out. By this time Mary and her two kids were being embraced by John who was seeing if they were alright. Dick then turn to look at Batman and smiled at him while his sister did the same from his back and waved.

* * *

><p><strong>Zucco:<strong>

"We've been divided boys, I say it's time for pay back," Zucco said and they walked off hearing police sirens.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce:<strong>

Bruce later came back that night to the circus as a civilian to make sure everything was alright. He found a good seat in the circus tent and sat down and watched the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Richard:<strong>

Dick looked at himself in the mirror hating the new costume his mother mad, it was so colorful with the green, yellow, and red; then there was also the R that was also on it, so he came out of the room.

"Why does it have to be so colorful?" he asked in a whining voice.

"You mother put hard work into those costumes," John said smiling at his son.

"But Alli's costume isn't colorful. It's just black, white, and grey," Dick complained.

"That's because she doesn't do the same act as us, and is easier to see on the ground in that while we're in the air," John said.

"And what's with the R?" Dick asked while Alli listened as she put her riding boots on.

"The R is for Richard, but it's also because once your up their you remind me of a robin, so graceful flying through the air. While your sister reminds me of the beautiful white nightingale I had once I was younger, it to was graceful as it flew," Mary said.

"Well at least I'm not only one dressed like a loser," Dick said grinning and his father laughed asking who was a loser and hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce:<strong>

Bruce was watching the circus show while eating popcorn waiting for the family to come out he had rescued earlier. That's when the ringmaster came out and announced,"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and children of all ages, I present to you the fearless, Flying Graysons preforming their flying fleets without a safety net!"

As he said the show lights went up and landed on John and Mary. Bruce watched as the show began and the couple started to do their daring act without the safety net and clapped impressed. "And now their youngest members of this amazing family their twins, one of which is their flightless little bird Allison. This is Allison's first show since she broke her leg, so give her some confidence, so she'll being showing you some tricks on the ground with her horse Prancer," the ringmaster said and the lights went onto Dick on the pole and Allison who came out riding a horse backwards waving at people.

Just as they did the cords that was keeping them up there came on hinged and Mary and John fell to their death in front of everyone including their children. It got worse as they did their daughter had been standing on her horse by then juggling once she saw this, and that's when one cords lashed out and struck in front of the horse. This caused the horse to rear and throw Allison off, and she hit her head on the railing and was out cold and everyone screamed again.

Bruce then stood up wide eyed and watched as everyone panicked and he called 911 to come the scene. He by then was mentally cursing and planning to catch Tony Zucco for what he has done if it was the last thing he did.

**To be continued:**

**I hope ya'll liked it, because I work hard on it. It's going to be a bunch of short sad/cute stories and one shots. After a while I will take request, but first I need to get my ideas out of my head. Also this is going to lead up to a story I'm going to write, but first I'll do this.**


End file.
